Nothing else but to jump
by UnbreakableOwlz
Summary: Harry see's that Fred is having trouble fighting a death eater and decides to help. Will his way of helping work in his favor or will it be all for nothing? Contains: Alternate Ending.


**A/N:** Alternate ending to DH. I hated the fact that Fred died in the book and think that he didn't deserve that at all. I've wanted to read a story where Harry jumps in front of the curse that killed Fred in the books to save him. But of course I cannot find any stories of that summary. So I decided to write it myself. Excuse any mistakes and poor grammar throughout this story; I don't have anyone to look it over for me. Hope you enjoy and sorry if it's sad!

**Summary:** Harry see's that Fred is having trouble fighting a death eater and decides to help. Will his way of helping work in his favor or will it be all for nothing?

H.P.O.V

Harry ran, almost as if in slow motion, ignoring everything around him. There were plenty of things on his mind but one was the most important at the time being. Fred Weasley. Harry saw Fred fighting a death eater and he didn't see it ending well. Fred was fighting hard but you could tell he was getting tired and the spells that were shooting past him from the enemy's wand were just getting closer and closer to him.

He shot off a couple of spells at the death eater and looked behind him quickly. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione fighting off a few other death eaters and tried making their way toward Harry and Fred.

Harry kept running toward Fred all the while thinking about how much the Weasley's were family to him. He would do anything for the Weasley's, he loved them all deeply. And when he saw that Fred was having trouble he knew he had to help, knew he had to do something. He couldn't lose someone that was close to him again. The Weasley's were the only family left for him and he'd do anything to keep them safe.

Harry barely reached Fred before the death eater he was fighting shot off the one unforgivable curse that Harry dreaded. It was too late to block the spell; he saw the green light headed for Fred. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Harry. For one thing he never stopped his advances toward Fred but he knew he had to do something. With a deep breath, and the only thing he could think about doing to save Fred, Harry threw a spell to paralyze the death eater and jumped in front of Fred. The curse hit him square in the chest and he faintly heard Fred and Ron's voice.

F.P.O.V

Fred couldn't believe what just happened. One moment he was trying to fight a death eater the next Harry jumped in front of him to block him from a curse. His heart beat fast, his breathing quickened and he watched the death eater fall to the ground paralyzed. Fred fell to his knees next to Harry.

Touching Harry's neck in hope that he'd feel a pulse, he didn't feel anything which is what he dreaded most. Tears sprang to his face as Ron reached them. He watched as Ron picked up Harry and hugged him to his chest, tears flowing down his face, almost mirroring Fred's. Fred didn't even want to look at the other two Weasley's, his parents, and Hermione. He felt shame for letting Harry take that curse for him.

"Harry, no, please wake up," Ron whimpered sadly. He still clung to Harry as Hermione was now crying loudly behind him.

"Oh Harry," Hermione sobbed.

Fred felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into his father's tear filled eyes. "It's not your fault son." As if he could read his mind.

Fred nodded, taking Harry out of Ron's arms and into his own as he stood. "We need to get out of this hallway before another deatheater comes and sees that he's…." He couldn't finish the end of his sentence, part of him hoping that Harry would wake up any second and not be…dead but knew that wasn't a possibility, and the other's nodded, following behind Fred as they walked to the Great Hall. Stopping just outside of the Great Hall doors, Fred felt fear grip him as he looked at the far corner of the Great Hall. Both Ginny and George sat waiting for the rest of the family to show up. They had their heads down and Fred didn't want to see the look on Ginny's face when she caught sight of Harry lying limply in his arms. But he didn't get a chance to back track his steps as he heard gasps and screams come from in front of him.

Everyone in the Great Hall froze in shock at who was in Fred's arms. Fred felt his heart beat quicken and regretted the moment he looked over at his sister and the pained look in her eyes. Fred felt another hand on his shoulder and started walking slowly to where Remus and Tonks currently laid. Gently and slowly, Fred lowered Harry down next to the other two and gripped Harry's hand tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, so sorry," Fred said, closing his eyes at all the stares that were in his general direction.

"Harry?" A pained sob came from Fred's left and he looked up into his sister's eyes. Tears streamed like a river down her cheeks, her eyes already red and puffy. She dropped down next to Harry, laying across his body gently and letting the sobs rake her body without the care if everyone sees.

Fred was grateful to Harry for letting him live for even a little bit longer but another part of him hated him for being so selfless. He always admired Harry's hero complex but when it came down to things, Fred knew that Harry deserved to live in place of him. After all he spent his whole life trying to beat Voldemort and now he wouldn't get the chance to see him defeated. Fred knew he had to do everything in his power to make sure that Voldemort was defeated, if not for his family but mostly for Harry. He now deserved that much, to have his life honored and not have died for nothing. Fred would kill Voldemort himself any way possible if that was the case.

Fred stopped all thought when he heard a groan come from in front of him. He knew it wasn't Ginny, she didn't have that deep of a voice. Everyone held their breath as another groan was heard, coming from underneath Ginny. Ginny, Fred noticed, jumped up in shock and looked down at Harry. Fred looked down to but he didn't see anything happening, so maybe the groaning came from somewhere else?

All of a sudden Harry moved. Fred hoped it wasn't the trick of his eyes but then Harry moved his arms to rub his head and he opened his eyes. His eyes roamed around the room to everyone staring at him and then over at Fred. Shock and relief flooded Harry's eyes and Fred let the breath he didn't know he was holding go.

"Harry!" Fred screamed and grabbed him into a bone crushing hug, not caring if everyone saw the new tears leak out of his eyes. Fred could have sworn he didn't feel a pulse earlier.

"Fred, you're hurting my chest," Harry quietly said, hugging him back. "But I'm glad you're alive."

Gasps and cheers were erupting from the Great Hall and Ginny nearly fainted from the shock of everything happening. Fred noticed George hug her from behind to try and keep her steady. Ron and Hermione were smiling with fresh tears in their eyes and Fred almost hated seeing the tears there.

"How are _you_ alive?" Fred asked Harry, cringing at the words that seemed stupid out loud.

Harry shrugged, letting go of Fred and sitting down. Fred watched him lift his shirt up and Fred had to hold the urge to run and get a healer. A dark bruise formed in the middle of his chest, Fred guessed from the curse and it looked painful. "I'll explain all of that later but right now I think there are more important issues at hand."

Fred nodded dumbly and thought closely. He knew about the horcrux's that Harry, Ron and Hermione went after, which is why they had been gone for a while before the war started. He guessed that it had to do with that and the fact of the matter was that thought scared him. If Voldemort used Harry as a "thing" to hold one of his souls in who knew what else he was capable of.

With that ugly thought in mind, Fred watched as Harry hugged Ginny tightly before running out of the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione in tow. He had to remember to thank Harry for jumping in front of that curse. After all if anyone could survive the killing curse it would be Harry and somewhere deep inside of him Fred knew that Harry would be all right. He was Harry Potter after all, he had to be okay. If not for him but for his sister.

End! Hope it was good, not sure if there are any mistakes or not. Please R&amp;R. Thanks!


End file.
